The complexity of communication devices, e.g., mobile phone, USB modem, data card, etc., is growing. These devices need to support multiple communication systems with multiple radio frequency bands to enable a more flexible use of the device in any geographical location. The same device should be able to support global system for mobile communication, GSM, wideband code division multiple access, WCDMA, long-term evolution, LTE, and even code division multiple access, CDMA systems in different frequency bands. Devices like so-called smartphones offer multiple air interfaces of the list above. The market for such devices is growing with rapidly increasing volumes.
The air interface by which a mobile communication device interacts is strictly specified in corresponding standards. To enable a radio frequency, RF, transceiver available today to fulfill all specified parameters, this RF transceiver needs to be tuned and tested before use. Tuning of an RF transceiver comprises tuning of parameters like, for example, transmitter power level and receiver received signal strength indication, RSSI, as well as signaling tuning. After the tuning, the parameters are tested against predefined limits. This tuning and testing is time-consuming. It is one of the most time-consuming steps in production of a mobile communication device. Usually, every frequency band and communication system needs to be tuned and tested separately for a device. The more frequency bands and communication systems a device needs to support, the more time is consumed in this production phase. The more time a device needs in production time, the fewer devices can be manufactured within one day, for example. To achieve more capacity, more production lines need to be built for testing and tuning. As in conventional testing and tuning specific external test equipment is needed, this implies huge investments. The aim in mobile communication device production is to reach a capacity of 100%. Less than 100% capacity reduces the profitability of the investment. With conventional testing and tuning equipment, it is very difficult to keep the capacity at 100%.